Aubergine Cream
by ivoryrose75
Summary: This is an answer of a challenge on Going Hunting Relic Hunter message board. Sydney and Nigel are having a free afternoon.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Relic Hunter. Neither Sydney & Nigel nor Claudia are mine. I just play with the characthers because of a little fun.  
**Writer's note:** This is my answer to Tanya Reed's challenge on Going Hunting Relic Hunter Message Board.  
**Challenge: **Nigel & Food. _

_x x x x x x x _

**_Aubergine Cream  
_**

Syd, because they finished up earlier last day dropped Nigel home. Syd decided they both would use an afternoon off after the past several busy weeks. Nigel hardly believed to his own eyes when Syd gave both of them that big allowance. He gladly had taken the free afternoon. After finished up his things he decided he'll order some Chinese food and watch a DVD. He hardly remembered when he had the last day like this. It had been about 3 or 4 month before? Every minute of theirs were rank in since he'd been by Syd's side what he liked a lot but sometimes he felt he would need several relaxing hours at least. He had taken a shower, put light blue jeans and a moss-green t-shirt on. He went to the fridge and lifted out a glass of beer and opened it. The cold drink cooled him pleasantly in the hot weather. He just wanted to dial the number of his favourite restaurant when his cell phone rang and almost dropped it down of the fright of the moment. The display showed Sydney's name. A little smile appeared on his lips and shook his head. Why did he think Sydney can stand a night without work – wondered than answered the call. He wouldn't mind if they would have some urgent work to do because he liked to be near to Sydney.

"Hello Syd, where should we go? What is the new relic we have to find?"  
Sydney said in an uncomprehendingly way  
"Relic? There isn't any relic, I just wanted to ask whether you've had dinner or not?"  
Nigel's eyes rounded because of wonderment.  
"I've been up to order" – he replied.  
"I was thinking whether you would come to my place? I made aubergine cream and Greek salad. Would you like to help me with this? Maybe we would fight it off together easier. Of course only if you haven't got a hot date for tonight..."  
Nigel suddenly went all red.  
"I... I don't... I don't have a date tonight" – came his answer – "but I thought you would like to have a free afternoon, Syd..."  
"Yes but I thought I would spend it with my best friend and partner if he would have been in the mood" – smiled Syd.  
"Hm...well actually... hm."  
"Okay, 6 pm than."  
"But it's past 5.30 for now" – told Nigel.  
"But if you don't want to come ... " - told Syd in a disappointed voice.  
"No, I mean yes I'd like to and I guess I can be there for 6."  
"I'll be waiting then" - and Sydney put off the phone.

Nigel had taken a look at his watch and he settled it is 5.45. I can make it in 10 minutes by bike – he thought. He opened the fridge and he got out of a bottle of red wine and put it into his satchel.  
When he arrived to Sydney's place she opened up the door almost earlier than he could rang her bell. He felt her appreciative gaze on himself than he managed a shy smile. Nigel got out the wine of his satchel and gave it to Syd.

They started very nice talking and the big bowl of aubergine cream with the fresh rye-bread and the Greek salad disappeared gradually – most of all in Nigel's stomach. Although she tried to caution him not to overdo eating, but she knew one of Nigel's weaknesses was his stomach (and his ankle on hunts). After a while Nigels started to feel he crossed his line but he felt good and the wine went down easily after the nice dinner, but he thought there won't be any problem. He headed home after 11 pm from Sydney's place and he couldn't sleep all night only 2-3 hours after the pills got home.  
Next day he had arrived to the office in a quite bad shape with dark shadows under his eye and in late. He hardly took his seat when Sydney's call came out of her office

"Nigel!!!"  
"I'm coming, Syd" – replied a bit slowly and felt bit sickish.  
"What have happened Nigel? Aren't you feeling well?"  
"I'm feeling wonderfully."  
"Yes, you exactly look like that."  
"But I'm really feeling all right" – told the Englishman.  
"There had remained a bit of aubergine cream and some salad in my fridge.. I thought whether..."- started Syd and a smile appeared in the corner of her eyes although her lips stayed sober.  
"Syd never ever utter those words again!" – Told Nigel but the smile started to lurk on the corner of his eyes too and both of them broke out of laughter which was echoed with the full office.

Claudia inserted her pretty blond head to the door.  
"Is it sure you both are well?" – She asked.  
Syd and Nigel were still burble with laughter. Claudia shook her head in an uncomprehendingly way than she managed a smile and returned to her desk.  
- "The pair of you!!!" – Claudia smiled and continued her typing.

_x x x x x x x _

_ **Thanks for reading! Please, review and let me know what you think.  
Thanx all of you who reviewed my earlier posts! I appreciate it a lot!  
**_


End file.
